Masquerade
by xgreenpanda
Summary: Sasuke knows she's cheating on him, but it's with who that shocks him. [ ItaxSaku ] Oneshot.


Top of Form

Bottom of Form

--

--

The diamond earrings dangling from her ears glittered in the light. The ones Sasuke got her for their anniversary last year. She pulled down the black dress a little bit more.

The doorknob turned, and he walked in.

"You look beautiful." Even though his words were kind, his tone was cold as usual. His eyes wandered her body. He prowled closer, and wrapped his strong arms around her torso.

She saw him in the mirror, his black figure looming over her, his onyx eyes wandering over her body. He trailed kisses down the back of her neck, but she pushed him away. Sighing, he fell back on their bed, the silk sheets wrinkling under his form.

Giving her hair one more stroke of her brush, she stepped back. Her hands wandered over her body, smoothing out the lines in her dress.

"You look beautiful, Sakura." He repeated.

Closing her eyes, she reclined on the bed with him, careful not to mess up her hair or makeup. He sat up behind her, and pulled her closer.

"Where are you going tonight?" He asked her that every time she went out, as a good husband should. Yet, he knew nothing of the truth.

"Just out with the girls again." She repeated the line over. It had been used so many times now; it was effortless to lie to him. The guilt no longer came, as it did in the beginning. He nuzzled her neck more and chuckled.

"You go out with them more then you spend time with me." He joked.

If only he knew who she was really seeing. She took a glance at the clock on the wall. It was time to go. Unwrapping his arms around her waist, she got up, and went to the door. Slipping on her shoes, she opened the door.

"Bye honey." She closed the door, and headed out of the house

On the other side of the door, Sasuke's mask fell. The mask he used so many times, whenever she said she was going out. But he knew where she was going. He knew what she was doing.

He closed his eyes, and fell back on the couch. He didn't know with whom she was doing it with though. Tonight was the night, he decided. The night he figured out that part of the mystery.

It was a full ten minutes before he decided to follow. He was going to stay a good distance behind. It would be chaos if she found out he was following her. He locked the door behind him, but left the lights on, just in case.

Sprinting through the trees, Sasuke tried to catch a glimpse of pink. Hopefully, if she had walked the whole time, it would be easy to spot her. Finally, he saw her. She looked gorgeous, but it wasn't for him.

It was lucky that she decided to take the route close to the forest. He could stay concealed in the trees most of the time. Leaping from branch to branch effortlessly, he wondered who it could be. Sakura never seemed that close to any of the guys. Naruto was an exception, he was more like a brother. But she never seemed in love with anyone else.

He had been watching her more closely now. Her movements, her tones, her gestures, hoping to find out who it was. Well, whoever it was, Sasuke was going to hate them for life, even if it was one of his friends.

She turned around the corner. Sasuke was going to come out of the trees now. He carefully slipped down, making sure no one saw him, and walked very slowly, making sure he was as far away was possible with her still in his view.

Taking another turn, it was harder to blend in now. There were far less people on this road, even in the liveliest time of night. He made sure his feet made no sound against the pavement, and kept his chakra concealed. Knowing Sakura, she could still sense it if she tried, but she definitely wasn't trying now.

Finally they got to her destination. He was lucky she didn't notice anything the whole way there. It was a bar, quite popular in Konaha, and jam packed with people tonight. She opened the door, and loud music and the smell of alcohol filled the air. She went in, the door closed, and the music was gone.

He waited a good 30 seconds before he walked to the door. He turned his face away from the windows on his way too. Hopefully no one would recognize him. He opened the door, and went in.

Looking around for pink, Sasuke pushed his way through the people forgetting to stay unnoticed. The whole place was huge, and there were rooms in which people could rent overnight. Most likely Sakura was in one of those rooms. He growled, thinking about her with another man.

A loud clamor came from one of the many bars. Sasuke turned around by instinct. Familiar blond hair waved in the air. It was Naruto. Not so surprisingly, he was drunk, banging his beer glass on the table, ordering for more. Some Chuunin girls were crowded around him, trying to flirt with the drunken man. Naruto had grown into quite a handsome young adult. No longer did he have his boyish face or orange jumpsuit. He was lean, muscular and tall, also one of the top jounins of his age.

Sasuke avoided Naruto. He knew even in his drunken state, he would shout out his name and blow Sasuke's cover.

After some time, Sasuke knew Sakura wasn't in the bar anymore, most likely in a private room with her secret lover. He frowned, and headed for the exit. He used the back this time. He had been here before, with Sakura, so he knew where it was. They used it last time.

The moment he stepped out, cool air rushed to greet his face, and the loud music stopped, even though he could still feel the beat against the walls.

He slammed his fist on the wall. He had failed on his mission. His mission to find out whom it was. Sasuke didn't accept failure easily. Pain shot through his arm. Maybe he punched the wall a little too hard. What did it matter anyway.

Sasuke collapsed against the wall, sinking down until he felt the cold ground beneath him. He looked up at the starry sky. It was strangely bright. No, that wasn't the light from the stars. Sasuke got up, and looked to see where it came from.

A smirk appeared on his face. He had not been defeated just yet. The light shining was coming from the windows. Sasuke shook his head, how stupid he had been. Of course there were windows. Most likely he could see Sakura and whomever she was with through one of them. Most likely.

He felt the chakra flow to his feet, and warming the tips of his toes. Those lessons on tree climbing from Kakashi sure came in handy.

Slowly he put his feet to the brick walls, and started to climb, putting his body closely against the wall, hoping no one would notice a ninja climbing the wall of a bar in the dead of night.

Taking quick peeps at the windows, making sure the people inside couldn't see him; he passed a whole role of them.

Finally, he caught a glimpse of pink. Most likely the two were too engaged in what they were doing to notice a shadow at the window, so he raised his head, and watched.

Yes, it was definitely Sakura; there was no denying it. But it was harder to tell whom she was with. The two were in bed, and he was on top of her. All Sasuke could see was black hair. Long black hair. It looked strangely familiar.

Her hands went up his shirt, eager to remove it. He unzipped the back of her dress, and pulled the silk straps off her shoulders.

Sasuke couldn't watch anymore. He couldn't watch his wife being with someone else, pleasing someone else. She never showed that kind of passion with him, he could tell. Sasuke never noticed it before; he just thought she was always like that. Little did he know, he realized now.

He didn't want to watch anymore, he wanted to run away, and never see them again, but he had to find out whom it was. He blinked the tears that were welling up behind his eyelids away. He was a man, and an Uchiha at that. He didn't cry, not over something like this.

He rose up, prowling over her body. That's when Sasuke saw it. His face. Every type of bad emotion came rushing through his mind. Betrayal. Pain. Anguish. Fear. Loneliness. Sadness.

It was whom he least expected. Sakura knew what he had done in the past; Sakura was a smart woman who feared for her own life. She knew he was a killer. She knew he was the one who cause Sasuke so much pain all throughout his life. She knew he was the one man Sasuke wanted dead more than anything in the world.

It was his brother.

Yet here she was. Sleeping with him.

The urge to break the frail glass of the window, to rush in, and stab a kunai at his heart was almost unbearable. The urge to hold Sakura close, even though she betrayed him, he wanted to protect her from his coldness, the harshness of his ways.

But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't.

The tears welled up this time, and Sasuke could not hold them back. They fell down his cheeks, falling down, down onto his dark clothes, and disappeared. His cheeks were left moist, and the wind blew, making him colder then ever.

That's when he felt it for a second time in his life. The deep pain and loneliness of losing someone he loved. This time, the person he loved had left him on purpose, both times to the same person.

Then the anger came, boiling inside him. It was the rage hidden deep within him from his childhood. It was still there. His eyes flashed red. The sharingan activated. Sasuke knew he could never take his brother on now. Not in his state right now, probably not ever. He had always lost to his brother. Sasuke was always the weaker, the smaller, the worse ninja, now he lost the love of his life to him too.

With all these emotions in his mind, Sasuke forgot to keep himself hidden. Now he was fully in view, anyone who turned around could and probably would see him.

"Who's there?" Sakura whispered, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Itachi had been staring at him for a while. Sakura turned her head in the same direction. Her eyes widened.

Sasuke looked at the couple again. Shocked to find them looking at him.

"Sasuke…"

--

Now look at the nice button down there, you know you want to click it! R&R :)


End file.
